Esme and Carlisle's daughter
by Haley Reneee
Summary: Before Esme was changed she had a baby girl, Ashlee. Ashlee found out that Esme and Carlisle were her mother and father and she set out to Forks to find them. But, will a certain Cullen take a liking to her?
1. School, Friends, and Dr Cullen

Author's Note: So, this is my first fanfic so please go easy on me... anyways I hope you like it!

Ashlee's POV

I'll just give you my life's story now so I don't have to later. Anyway my name is Ashlee Carter and I'm seventeen and I have been for like ever! When I was a baby my mother never told my father about me. She wanted it to be a surprise. Well, when they went to give me to my mother she was gone and so was my father. I'm different from everyone else. Different like I'm part human part vampire. The volturi found me when I was sixteen and it was there that I learned that my mother and father were Esme and Carlisle Cullen. I found there location and headed out to Forks, Washington.

I walked with Jessica to the lunch room. She just kept talking and talking soon I just shut her out completly. Five really hot, really pale teenagers walked in. They reminded me of the vampires in Italy.

"Who are they?" I asked, still staring at them like an idiot.

"The Cullen's," Angela said matter-of-factly. WAIT! Did she just say Cullen? As in Carlisle and Esme Cullen?

"There um Dr. and Mrs Cullen's foster kids. They moved down here from Alaska like a few years ago," Jessica said, picking at her salad.

"They kinda keep to themselves," Angela added. "Yeah 'cause their all together like together together. Um the blonde girl thats Rosalie and the big dark haired guy Emmett there like a thing. I'm not even sure that's legal," Jessica contined.

"Jess, there not actually related," Angela argued. "Yeah, but they live together its weird and ok the little dark haired girls Alice shes really weird and um shes with Jasper the blonde one who looks like he's in pain," Jessica said. "Um is foster dad/match maker," Jessica continued, picking at her salad more. "Maybe he'll adopted me," Angela said.

"Who's he?" I asked when I saw a bronze haired guy that was absoultly drop dead GORGEOUS!

"Thats Edward Cullen hes totally gorgeous obviously, but apparently no body heres good enough for him...like I care you know? So yeah...seriously like don't waste your time," She said trying to hide the fact that she actually does care.

"Whats first name?" I asked the one thing that I actually wanted to know. Jessica thought a moment before anwsering "Carlisle I think," She said.

I stood up in my car as fast as I could knocking over the car with a loud _thump _in the process. "Where are you going," Angela asked. I picked up the chair and called back over my shoulder "The hospital,".

I drove to the hospital as fast as I could. When I walked in I saw a blonde man, who was really pale and quickly reconized him as Carlisle. "?" I asked, he turned around smiling. "How can I help you?" he asked. My smile got even bigger. I ran over to him and hugged him.

"Its you its really you," I whispered, hugging him tighter. "Excuse do I know you?" I let go of him and looked him in the eyes.

"I'm Ashlee and I'm your daughter," his face turned to even more confushion. "I know what your thinking just hear me out," he nodded for me to continue. We walked into his office and I began my speech like thing.

"Before you turned Esme she had a little baby girl she didn't tell you because she doesn't remember, I'm a half breed, half human half vampire. I know I'm your daughter because Esme signed the paper work. I was a foster child until I was sixteen thats when Aro found me, I learned a lot about you and Esme and when I found out your location I knew I had to find you. You believe me right?" I asked hopping he did.

"I believe you," he said. I smiled and hugged him again, this time he hugged me back. "Come, I want you to meet your mother,"

* * *

><p>So that's the first chapter tell me how good it was how awful it was or if it needs work!<p>

Review Please!


	2. The Family!

Ashlee's POV

The car ride there was filled with me talking and him listening. At least I think he was listening.

We pulled up in front of a HUGE white house. It was modern but yet it had a ancient feel to it.

I got out of the car slowly afraid of what might happen. I mean my mother might not want me and could tell

me to go away. That would suck. Big time.

I looked at Carlisle once we were at the door and he gave me a reasuring look. I took a deep breathe and opened

the door. Inside was a woman with shoulder length light brown hair and a very warm smile.

I knew for a fact that this was my mother.

"Esme, darling, I would like you to meet Ashlee our daughter," Carlisle said from

behind me. I smiled at her. She looked confused. Guess I'll have to explain.

"Before you were changed you were in labor. No one knew

that I was your baby. When the nurses went to give you to me...

you were gone and so was my father, Carlisle, the Volturi found me and told me

about you, mostly Carlisle but oh well. When I found out your location I knew I had

to find you and meet you," I said, her face turned into realization and she hugged me tightly. Me

being me of course hugged her back...just not as tightly. We talked for what seemed like minutes

but of course where hours.

The pale kids I seen at school walked in. "What's she doing here?" Rosalie

asked. Esme and Carlisle smiled at me and then at them.

"This is Ashlee. Our daughter," Esme said. They looked confused so for the

next hour I spent explaining _everything _to them.

Alice was very excited to have a new sister. Emmett was happy to have

someone knew to annoy. Jasper, well Jasper didn't say much but I'm sure he was happy.

Edward was ok with it but he had this look in his eyes everytime he looked at me. Rosalie

didn't really like the idea but oh well she can deal with it!

It felt like home here with my mom and dad and everyone else

even Rosalie. She's like the mean older sister type.

* * *

><p>It was Saturday and everyone was off doing what they do.<p>

Esme and Carlisle went to Isle Esme for a few weeks.

Alice and Jasper went shopping. Rosalie and Emmett went hunting.

Edward was doing whatever Edward does. I was sitting

on the couch eatin' a apple, watching sponge bob. Yes I watch Sponge Bob

he's halarious and if you don't like it oh well. I turned off the TV when I heard music.

Sounds like a piano. So, like any normal person I ran up to my room put on camo, black boots, and

battle make-up on and went to find out where it was coming from.

It was coming from Edward's room. Hmmm. I silently opened the door and saw Edward playing the piano.

I was so in awe that I jumped when he said "You can come in you know,"

"Right," I said skipping over to him. He continued to play. It was sooo pretty. I didn't know he was

so talented. I smiled softly and said "You play nice," Yup that was my awesome thing to say at that

moment. I can be so stupid sometimes. "Thank you," He said, smiling his crooked smile.

"Could you teach me how to play?" I asked. He patted the seat next to him and began to show me

some technical pinao things.

That is just one of the many amazing things about

Edward Cullen.

* * *

><p>That was the second chapter I hope you like it.<p>

I know its short but I got a little bit of writters block. I'll try and update soon

but right now its a little hectic with school. Even if it is the end of the school year

My teachers think that its just a good time to shove projects down your

throat!

Ok I'll stopped babbling now!

Review Please!


	3. Author Note! very important!

Okay, so I know I haven't updated in a while but, I had

a lot of stuff happening to my computer. Aparrently, someone hacked into my

computer and everything I went on was fake and went to the person's computer. Yeah, it

was scary. And, before that my grandpa had to completly tear my computer apart. It was very sad.  
>So, I should be updating all of my stories as soon as I get home.<p>

Thank you all! 3


	4. Some random thoughts

It's been a week since the little incounter with Edward. He's been teaching me the piano and we've became closer over

the week. School has been better I guess. I've been getting a lot of death glares from some of the girls. Including, Jessica.

Oh, well! I never really liked her anyways. Something about her didn't seem good. She is after all a fake. I don't like fakes there

all... how do I put this... oh yeah! Fake. Does that make any sense. No? Well it does if you don't think about it.

Anyways I seem to say that a lot. Anyways enough of my babbling about nothing on with more important things in life.

Like I don't know... PUPPIES! Everybody loves puppies! No? Okay. Fine. What was I talking about before the whole Jessica thing?

Oh yeah Edward! He's uh-mah-zingg! He's all smart and talented and funny and the list can go on and on.

I think I'm starting to grow on him. He actually speaks to me now! I feel so loved.

The other day he was teaching me how to play the piano and the most strangest things happened. Not as strange as the time I

found a monkey in the bathroom. But pretty darn close. Anyways we were sitting there and I was trying to learn this one song. Key word trying.

As in Epicly Failing. But thats not the point. Edward's hand lightly touched mine and this whole electrical shock ran through me.

It was so weird. But at the same time it felt uh0mah-zingg. We haven't really talked much after that. I think he's avoiding me.

Imma find out. One way or another. Watch out Edward Cullen cause Ashlee is going come after you weather you like it or not!

. Ow. Okay enough evil laughing for me for awhile.

* * *

><p>I know its short and probably really bad but Its late and a school night<p>

and I dont have my contacts in so please if there are any mistakes let them go. Seriously

I hate it when people just try and correct you on you spelling or puncuations its annoying and guess what

I'm not in school so I'm not even gonna try.

Anyways don't give up me.

I wanted to get a new chapter in. And I made this one up as I went along I was a little bit of writers blocked.

I promise next chapter will be longer and better!


	5. Ninja, Emmett, and swirly chairs!

Okay soo I was bored and decided I'd be nice and update.

Besides my bff is asleep which is weird because its only 10:28 pm

shes weird like that though! But I love her! hehe.

Anyways I do not own Twilight though if I did the world would be a much better place.

It could help the poor little puppies that dont got a home. Or maybe not.

I'll never own Twilight so I guess we'll never know.

It's so sad.

I skipped down the hallway towards Edward's room where I knew he would be.

I was just minding my own buisness trying to sneak around like a ninja as best I could. And

guess what happends! Emmett. That's what happends.

Emmett pops out from behind me and scares the crap out of me.

"Emmett!" I screamed completely blowing my cover. "Don't do that I'm trying to be

a sneaky ninja!"

"Ohhh Can I be a ninja too?" he asked giving me the puppy dog eyes.

Aww how can I say no to that face. Easily.

"No! It's for green ninjas only! Your a purple ninja!" I whispered.

"But! I thought Alice was a purple ninja," he said. Ugh I swear

Emmett does this just to annoy me. Can't he see that I'm on an important

mission here? Gosh I need to see why Edward is being all grouchy!

"Noo Alice is a pink ninja your a purple ninja I'm a green ninja

Rose is a red ninja Jasper is a orange ninja and Edward is a blue ninja! Gosh

Em get it right!"

"Ohh I get it now!" he said nodding his head.

He's so weird.

"Hey! Emmett look a distraction!" I yelled pointing behind him.

He looked behind him yelling "Where?" like I knew he would.

Hehe hes just to easy!

I quickly made an escape diving into Edward's room. Completely forgetting

I was undercover.

I looked around only to find Edward staring at me like I was retarded or something.

"Stop looking at me like that! Haven't you ever seen a girl dive into someone elses bedroom before?" I

said looking completely serious. His face is funny right now. So funny that I burst out laughing making him look at me

like I'm crazy. Jeesh I'm not crazy why does everyone look at me like I am!

People are so weird sometimes. They just don't get my awesomeness.

Anyways back to the whole ninja stuff. I gotta get to the bottom of this whole Edward thing!

I got it!

I move Edward's desk so that its facing him and pull a chair out for him to sit in. Then

I sit in a swirly chair thingy and sit down motioning for him to sit down to.

He does catiously. I smile evily at him. This is gonna be fun!

Question time!

"Sooo Edward I got some questions for you,"

I know I said this one was gonna be longer but I gotta get to

sleep I've got school tomorrow and my moms about ready to kill me!

That women is soo impatient!

Tomorrow I don't have cheerleading practice so if I don't have

homework and I have enough time I will put up a new chapter and I might update

some of my other stories!

Review! please...I'll be your bestest friend..


End file.
